wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Tobey's fan
]] , watching Brent hug Chuck, on the left]] Tobey's fan refers to a woman who has a speaking role in Oh, What a Tangled Rope You Tie, Amazing Rope Guy. In that episode, ARG attempts to rob her by disguising himself as one of Tobey's robots, along with a small doll of Tobey on top of him. When he does so, she is very happy about it, and exclaims that Tobey is actually her hero. After ARG removes the disguise, she is disappointed, but does take the little Tobey doll. Tobey's fan has blonde hair which she ties back into a ponytail, holding back her bangs with green sunglasses. She wears a pink hooded sweatshirt over top of a grey undershirt with a blue belt and grey pants, with green sandal / slippers. She first appears in Mecha-Mouse, but makes cameo appearances starting in Season 2's I Think I'm a Clone Now episode. Appearances * Oh, What a Tangled Rope You Tie, Amazing Rope Guy (most notable appearance) * Mecha-Mouse (First only appearance in Season 1) * Captain Tangent * Ms. Question's Riddle Rampage * Earth Day Girl * Big Baby * A Hero, A Thief, A Store, and Its owner. * The Home Run King * Nocan the Evil Finding Ingredient Guy * I Think I'm A Clone Now * The Home Run King * Captain Tangent * Seize the Cheese * El Queso Mysterioso (audience member) * Chuck's Brother * The Pretty Princess and Mr. Big Power Hour * Invasion of the Bunny Lovers Gallery Oh, what a tangled rope you tie, amazing rope guy 4.jpg Ms. question's riddle rampage 7.jpg Earth day girl 3.jpg Captain tangent 5.jpg ice_screenshot_20170919-210543.png ice_screenshot_20171001-211403.png Ice screenshot 20171006-154903.png Ice screenshot 20171006-154838.png ice_screenshot_20171007-205410.png ice_screenshot_20171007-205428.png ice_screenshot_20171015-234248.png ice_screenshot_20171015-234042.png ice_screenshot_20171015-234212.png ice_screenshot_20171015-234235.png ice_screenshot_20171015-234104.png ice_screenshot_20171015-234113.png ice_screenshot_20171015-234336.png ice_screenshot_20171015-234347.png ice_screenshot_20171015-234358.png ice_screenshot_20171016-074125.png|Excited to ride the free pet carrier ride despite Wordgirl being mind-controlled. ice_screenshot_20171016-074203.png ice_screenshot_20171016-074445.png ice_screenshot_20171016-074525.png ice_screenshot_20171016-074706.png ice_screenshot_20171016-074810.png ice_screenshot_20171016-074832.png ice_screenshot_20171016-074924.png ice_screenshot_20171016-074931.png ice_screenshot_20171016-074942.png ice_screenshot_20171016-075005.png ice_screenshot_20171016-081341.png ice_screenshot_20171028-230852.png ice_screenshot_20171028-230905.png ice_screenshot_20171107-162105.png ice_screenshot_20180401-224400.png ice_screenshot_20180424-213846.png ice_screenshot_20180424-213833.png Ice screenshot 20180509-173834.png Ice screenshot 20180509-173905.png Ice screenshot 20180509-173910.png Ice screenshot 20180509-173915.png ice_screenshot_20180509-173512.png WORD GIRL WHAT CAPTAIN TANGENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!-screenshot (1).png WORD GIRL WHAT CAPTAIN TANGENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!-screenshot (3).png WORD GIRL WHAT CAPTAIN TANGENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!-screenshot (4).png WORD GIRL WHAT CAPTAIN TANGENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!-screenshot (5).png WORD GIRL WHAT CAPTAIN TANGENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!-screenshot (6).png ice_screenshot_20180509-190139.png ice_screenshot_20180509-190120.png ice_screenshot_20180509-190058.png ice_screenshot_20180509-190042.png ice_screenshot_20180509-190047.png ice_screenshot_20180509-190036.png ice_screenshot_20180526-164554.png ice_screenshot_20180526-164617.png ice_screenshot_20180526-164628.png ice_screenshot_20180526-164639.png ice_screenshot_20180526-164709.png ice_screenshot_20180526-164726.png ice_screenshot_20180526-164846.png ice_screenshot_20180526-164851.png ice_screenshot_20180526-164907.png ice_screenshot_20180526-164715.png ice_screenshot_20180526-164840.png ice_screenshot_20180526-164902.png ice_screenshot_20180526-164856.png ice_screenshot_20180526-172244.png ice_screenshot_20180526-172248.png ice_screenshot_20180526-172256.png ice_screenshot_20180526-172303.png ice_screenshot_20180526-172319.png ice_screenshot_20180526-172324.png ice_screenshot_20180526-161713.png ice_screenshot_20180526-161646.png ice_screenshot_20180526-161718.png ice_screenshot_20180526-161735.png ice_screenshot_20180526-161729.png ice_screenshot_20180526-161743.png ice_screenshot_20180526-185907.png ice_screenshot_20180526-190148.png ice_screenshot_20180526-185920.png ice_screenshot_20180526-190020.png ice_screenshot_20180526-190035.png ice_screenshot_20180526-190052.png ice_screenshot_20180526-190114.png ice_screenshot_20180526-190141.png ice_screenshot_20180526-201405.png ice_screenshot_20180526-201350.png ice_screenshot_20180526-172238.png Ice screenshot 20180424-214216.png Ice screenshot 20180424-212246.png Ice screenshot 20180527-150842.png ice_screenshot_20180529-164736.png Ice screenshot 20180529-164822.png Ice screenshot 20180529-193640.png Ice screenshot 20180529-172301.png Ice screenshot 20180529-172249.png Ice screenshot 20180529-172306.png Ice screenshot 20180529-175007.png El queso mysterioso 3.jpg El queso mysterioso 5.jpg El queso mysterioso 7.jpg El queso mysterioso 8.jpg ice_screenshot_20180605-151851.png ice_screenshot_20180605-151909.png ice_screenshot_20180605-151920.png ice_screenshot_20180605-151924.png ice_screenshot_20180605-151941.png Ice screenshot 20180605-164206.png Ice screenshot 20180605-164049.png Ice screenshot 20180605-163856.png Ice screenshot 20180605-163537.png Ice screenshot 20180605-163511.png Ice screenshot 20180605-163143.png Ice screenshot 20180605-163323.png Ice screenshot 20180605-162925.png Ice screenshot 20180605-162919.png Ice screenshot 20180605-223448.png Ice screenshot 20180605-223149.png Ice screenshot 20180605-223125.png Ice screenshot 20180605-223101.png Ice screenshot 20180605-223054.png Ice screenshot 20180605-223211.png Ice screenshot 20180529-193655.png I Think I'm a Clone Now She initially comes into the Copy Shop wanting to enlarge her WordGirl sign into a banner. (In spite of being a fan of Tobey, this does not appear to interfere with her being a fan of WordGirl.) However, this changes when everyone thinks WordGirl is robbing the Library and other places, and she puts a circle with a cross through it in her banner and holds it in front of her chest as part of the mob formed against her. When the real wordgirl reveals that the wordgirl that robbed the library is a malicious copy made by Lady Redundant Woman, she went to being a wordgirl fan. Tobey's fan in I think I'm a clone now.jpg IthinkI'mAcloneNowSprayedClone.jpg ice_screenshot_20171006-161719.png ice_screenshot_20171006-161720.png|Hearing Dave's kind idea to apologize to Wordgirl ice_screenshot_20171006-161759.png|Agreeing to Dave's idea ice_screenshot_20171006-161803.png Ice screenshot 20171006-161757.png Ice screenshot 20171006-161741.png Ice screenshot 20171006-161711.png Ice screenshot 20171006-161645.png Ice screenshot 20171006-161607.png Ice screenshot 20171006-161349.png Ice screenshot 20171006-161307.png Ice screenshot 20171006-161233.png Ice screenshot 20171006-161159.png Ice screenshot 20171006-161158.png Ice screenshot 20171006-161157.png Ice screenshot 20171006-161156.png Ice screenshot 20171006-161103.png Ice screenshot 20171006-161101.png Ice screenshot 20171006-161100.png Ice screenshot 20170921-181922.png Ice screenshot 20170922-160318.png Ice screenshot 20170922-160254.png Ice screenshot 20171006-161058.png Ice screenshot 20171006-161057.png Ice screenshot 20171006-161055.png Ice screenshot 20171006-161033.png Ice screenshot 20171006-161030.png Ice screenshot 20171006-161006.png Ice screenshot 20171006-160705.png Invasion of the Bunny Lovers She becomes Mind controlled from the Bunny Button from the first man that Dr Two Brains and Mr Big hypnotized. Ice screenshot 20180605-181322.png Ice screenshot 20180605-181308.png Ice screenshot 20180605-181303.png Ice screenshot 20180605-181254.png Ice screenshot 20180605-181250.png Ice screenshot 20180605-181246.png Ice screenshot 20180605-181237.png Ice screenshot 20180605-181232.png Ice screenshot 20180605-181209.png Ice screenshot 20171015-221555.png Ice screenshot 20171015-221620.png Ice screenshot 20171015-221539.png Ice screenshot 20171015-221635.png Ice screenshot 20171015-221654.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Mere Mortals Category:Minor Characters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians